


remember what you’re here for

by lilaclavenders



Series: all of this turbulence wasn’t forecasted [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A gentle dose of angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaclavenders/pseuds/lilaclavenders
Summary: Adam wishes he could understand why Shiro volunteered to supervise detentions, and he can’t even begin to comprehend the seemingly infinite selflessness Shiro managed to embody on a regular basis. Well, at least not without having had a cup or two of coffee.A snippet of what Adam gets up to while Shiro and Keith aren’t there.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: all of this turbulence wasn’t forecasted [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922935
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	remember what you’re here for

**Author's Note:**

> (title from because dreaming costs money my dear by mitski)

Adam wishes he could understand why Shiro volunteered to supervise detentions, and he can’t even begin to comprehend the seemingly infinite selflessness Shiro managed to embody on a regular basis. Well, at least not without having had a cup or two of coffee.

But now it’s Adam’s turn to supervise detention this week, and he thinks himself lucky in some way that Keith is not here - _or he’s not supposed to be, at least,_ Adam thinks with a snort. _He’s probably somewhere else causing trouble,_ _ which is not my problem _ , Adam realises with a lengthy sigh,  _ but it probably should be. _

Adam snaps out of his thoughts when a confident voice pipes up, “Sir, my boyfriend’s waiting for me and I haven’t seen him all week, can’t I leave soon?” 

“Aw,” Adam says, unsympathetic. “Well, I suppose you should’ve thought about that before not doing your homework for Iverson.”

“But just this once? You see, he’s training to be one of the fighter pilots and it’s hard to see him-“

Adam sighs and drags himself towards the window. He snaps, “You listen carefully, kid.”

She squeaks and straightens her back immediately, “Yes, sir.”

He narrows his eyes at the girl and continues, “You look out there, you see that moon?”

“Yes?” She quietly scoffs, because after all, they’re in one of the leading institutes that specialises in sending people to space. ( ~~If only they get to the part where they can get them to come back~~ .)

“Well, I’m talking distances further than that,” Adam deadpans. “Now look up there, amongst the stars somewhere, is the love of my life,” Adam frowns and sighs, vaguely waving to somewhere beyond the glass panels of the window. He quietly asks, “Now how’s that for long distance?”

The girl quietly responds, “You were Mr. Shirogane’s...”

“I _am_ Ta-“ Adam takes a deep breath. “I  _ am _ his partner,” Adam corrects. “And just because... he isn’t here right now doesn’t mean I get to slack off from whatever I’m doing, _Cadet_.”

“I’m sorry-“

”Your boyfriend will want to visit someone he’s proud of,” Adam clears his throat, suddenly aware that he’s not the only one in the room. “Just... finish your work.”

“Yes, Sir,” she replies quietly, sitting back down.

And if Iverson already told him that there was a pilot error a couple of weeks ago, Adam keeps going as if he’d never heard such a thing, spending his luncheslistening to the grumbles of students who forgot to bring their homework, and quietly hoping he’ll hear Keith amongst them if Shiro can’t.

He is not a selfless man by any means, but Adam stays in these grey classrooms, watching the world pass him by, because who else would be waiting for Shiro and Keith with open arms to say _welcome back_ if Adam doesn’t?

**Author's Note:**

> i’m glad we all agree that adam is the bitter, sarcastic one in the relationship


End file.
